the_fake_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Angela Pleasant
Angela Pleasant is a teenager who lives in Pleasantview with her parents, Mary-Sue Pleasant and Daniel Pleasant, and twin sister Lilith Pleasant. She and Lucy Burb are cousins. When the family is first seen, the twins are 8 Months away from becoming 17. She's dating Dustin Broke, but they haven't had their first kiss yet. Both her memories and Dustin's indicate they were childhood friends. This could be the one reason they are together, although they don't seem to have much in common. When Angela comes home from school, she brings her boyfriend Dustin with her. It may be her chance to make or break love, although many fans prefer them to be broken up, as they seem to be completely different. Angela is also the granddaughter of Jeff and Diane Pleasant (her father's parents) and Herb and Coral Oldie (her mother's parents). Jeff and Diane passed away when Angela and her sister were toddlers, but she has no memory of that. Angela is considered the "good twin", and is described as "patient" and "dutiful". She's a good student, but has not been taught to study. She is the only family member who can Cook at all. She has a 20/20 relationship with each of her parents, and their relationships with her are at the same level. She wears a green floral sundress with tan flip-flops, while Lilith wears a gothic dress with black boots and a spiked choker with spiked wrists. Both have red hair pulled back in a platinum-colored barrette. Her room is a bright shade of pink which one may consider "too-cute", while Lilith's room is "dark," with a dark red carpet and stone walls. Angela has a computer, whereas Lilith does not. This could be a sign that the family favored Angela, or it could just mean that Lilith didn't want one. Angela's bedroom things (not counting the computer) are cheaper than Lilith's, usually priced at §120-200. If the twins are not exact opposites, they don't seem to be far from it. While they have the same genetics (and even the same genetic personality) and wear the same hair style (their father's red hair pulled back in a silver clip), they otherwise seem to be completely opposite, Angela being the most playful, active, neat and nicest twin, though both of them have the same outgoing points. While Angela has a positive (if not exactly good) relationship with her parents, Lilith's relationship with them is negative. Angela's name was probably chosen because it is derived from Angel, as she is considered the "little angel" of the family. Angela was apparently treated with more affection as a child. The twins' memories show that Angela was potty-trained, and taught to walk and talk, while Lilith was not. Angela is also the only pre-made teen in Pleasantview who grew up well every time (Lilith always grew up badly, and both Dirk and Dustin grew up badly during the transition from child to teen). Trivia *Many Fans prefer Angela over Lilith and vice-versa. Category:Characters Category:The Diaries of Angela & Lilith Characters